Currently, a majority of countries provide broadcast signals and electronic program guides (EPG) as additional information corresponding to broadcast signals via an over-the-air interface. Such EPGs provided via the over-the-air interface (hereinafter, referred to as “air interface-based EPG”) are limited in capacity, for example a limitation in providing various types of broadcast-related information.
Thus, an EPG providing services that generate an EPG including richer broadcast-related information with respect to broadcasting channels based on EPG information provided from a broadcasting station, and provide the generated EPG via the Internet has been activated.